Humiliation
by Lozz422
Summary: Angel finds out about Spike and Buffy in the worst way possible. Has he gone bad? Or is Angel just had enough of being the good guy?
1. Default Chapter

**CAUGHT!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters!

**Summary: **Angel finds out about Spike and Buffy in the worst way possible. Has he gone Bad? Or has Angel just had enough of being the good guy?

**A/N: **Hope you like this, just kinda came to me, I don't know if I should continue it or not, what do you think?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy's smile evaporated as she heard the inhuman growl,sending a jolt through her. Even before she turned around she knew it was him. Angel.

Shame choked her as she thought of the scene she was in, with spike, naked, on his bed, him handing her a pair of handcuffs.

It was worse than she could of ever imagined the way he looked at her, the feral look in his eyes made them almost yellow.

"Angel" Buffy whispered. Before she knew what was happening Angel had vamped out and Spike was on the floor his face a bloody mess from a few punches.

As if in slow motion Buffy watched as Spike finally got a punch in and sent his sire sprawling against the wall of his crypt.

"Angel! Spike! Stop, please! Don't do this" Buffy gasped as she hurriedly threw on her clothes.

"Aw Peaches, I'm guessing this must sting a bit. Me and your ex" Spike gloated cockily as he spat out blood.

Angel was now standing and both men moved to fighting stances and Spike's grin grew.

"Must really kill you that I can give her what you couldn't, and that she gags for it-" Buffy stepped in front of Angel just before he could retaliate.Looking into his murderous eyes maybe hadn't been the best idea, she thought to her self.

"Angel-"

"It's not your turn. Yet. Buff" The tone of his voice, the clothes, Buffy felt the blow to her face as she was knocked down by – by Angelus.

Her heart died a little as she watched Spike rush him, only to be cut down by Angelus and then thrown against the wall by his throat.

"You did know she was mine didn't you William?" Angelus's voice was low and dangerous and he looked into Spike's eyes. Buffy felt numb, how? How had Angelus got out? How could Angel lose his soul?

"You do remember what happened when you tried to touch Darla, don't you William?"

Buffy saw the Blade in Angel's hand and reached him blocking the fatal blow that would have severed Spikes head from his body.

Following up with a swift sweep Angelus was on the ground and Buffy had her minature crossbow pointed directly at his chest.

"Spike, get dressed. We're going. Grab the you know what as well"

"What, I don't get a go?" Angelus sneered, not taking his eyes from Buffy.

"What happened? How did you lose your soul?" Buffy cursed herself for the tremor she heard in her own voice and Angelus laughed, chillingly.

"I haven't lost my soul Buffy. But I'm not the same person you knew. And you will pay for your betrayal".

"Let's go love" Spike said coming up behind her, "I've got everything" Angelus or Angel or whoever he was just kept laughing as they inched out of the crypt.

"I'll be seeing you two again real soon" Angel's voice echoed eerily across the grave yard.

"Don't worry love, I won't let the bastard hurt you" Spike said, seeing his slayer flinch. Buffy ingnored him, increasing her pace.

Buffy let her self into her house and panicked when she didn't see anyone, had he already been here? He stomach dropped as she contemplated what could of happened.

"Willow! Dawn? Anyone?" Buffy shouted, near hysterics that brought everyone down from somewhere upstairs. Willow, Tara, Dawn, Xander and Anya and Giles.

"You have to do the de-invitation spell on Angel again. He's turned. He's Angelus again". Everyone shuffled and Buffy watched as they looked at each other before Willow came up to her and asked in a soft voice.

"Angel hasn't turned, he was here before. He went to find you. He had a suspicion about Spike-" Willow cleared her throat and innocently pointed at the handcuffs hanging off one of her arms, "What happened Buffy?"

Buffy looked down mortified and realized how she must look. Turning towards Spike she was appalled to see his grinning from ear to ear hoisting himself up on the bench. He was really, really going to enjoy this, Buffy seethed.

"Well?" Xander demanded harshly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. What?

**A/N **Thanks everyone for the reviews! In this Angel's just lost baby Connor and he couldn't handle it. Totally AU from there!! Hope that meshes ok!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or anything bla bla

**What?  
**

Buffy's mouth was dry, her throat wouldn't work. Looking at the expressions of her friends she wanted more than anything to reassure them that the Buffy they knew would never do anything like that with Spike.

Unfortunately that was not an option. She steeled her self for the onslaught.

"I'm sorry guys, but yes it's true. I have been having an indiscretion with Spike"

She saw Xander look away in disgust. Willow just continued to stare at her, eyes like saucers while Tara watched her for her reaction. Giles was busily cleaning his glasses while Anya was smiling at her giving her a knowing look. Dawn just looked angry.

"Saying that. I don't want you guys to worry. It's nothing serious and –" Buffy at a loss for words to explain away the looks on her friends faces started to get angry.

"Actually you know what? It's none of your damn business what I do in my personal life. It's not like any of you have stella romance histories, which I won't go into. That's the end of this conversation and this topic is not to be broached again. Got it?"

"Of course" Dawn sneered stepping forward, "Queen Buffy can do what ever she want, no matter who it hurts" Buffy reached out for her but she spun on her heel and ran up the stairs. A second later they heard Dawn's bedroom door slam shut.

"Angel was not himself when he came here. Dawn assured him that there was nothing going on with you and Spike. I guess she feels responsible". Willow said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'll do the de-invitation spell just until we sort all of this out".

"Don't worry about the niblet, she'll come round. What we need to do is stock up on weapons and get out there, hunt down the bloody bastard and stake him to dust". Spike stated satisfactorily.

Buffy turned to Spike, gritting her teeth. Puncing him in the face was satisfying. Spike went toppling off the bench, effectively wiping the grin off his face.

"Tara, help Willow with the spell. Giles, ring LA see if Westley or anyone there knows what's happened. Xander, Anya, check the weapons, get them ready just in case. I'm going to get cleaned up".

"Hey, what about me? What do I get to do Buffy? I'm the one that's he's after! Buffy!"

Buffy ignored Spike and headed upstairs to the shower, deliberately locking the door. She sat down on the cold tile floor and felt the tears start to flow. How had her life got so messed up?

Spike had been her escape, someone she could lose herself in that no one knew about. She could do things with him that she would never do normally because it wasn't really real.

Now it was real. Now everyone knew. Angel knew. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. She recalled the look on his face. If he wasn't Angelus Buffy didn't know what to think. Could Angel really hurt her? Even with his soul?

Slowly getting to her feet she removed her clothes, and the pesky handcuffs and got into the shower, determination powering her tired limbs.

For the first time since she'd been bought back Buffy had purpose. After all Angel had done for her, she would save him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh give it a rest" Spike complained for the fourth time. His accent coming out thicker as his irritation grew.

Xander had been pointing a crossbow at him, scowling at him for the last 10 minutes. Giles was still on the phone getting details.

"I was just interested, that's all" Anya retorted, munching on a bag of chips, "If you and Buffy have had sex in a lot of positions, you might have a new one me and Xander haven't tired yet and you know variety is the spice of-"

"Anya" Xander yelled. "I really wish you wouldn't" Anya sat down on one of the stools grumpily.

"Fine, maybe I shouldn't ever talk then." Before Xander could come back with a witty retort Giles came into the Kitchen looking even more somber than usual.

"Well Rupert, what is it? Don't keep us in suspense. What happened to the bloody poof?" Giles, giving Spike an impatient look waited until Willow and Tara came back into the room, nodding to him that the spell had been completed successfully.

"It seems that Darla was brought back to life" Giles started before being interrupted by an upset Willow.

"You mean the Darla that sired Angel? The Darla that Angel killed years ago?" Giles nodded, relieved for once that Spike didn't have anything to add. Suspiciously he didn't seem surprised.

"She was brought back as human to turn Angel. When that didn't work they had Dru change her again. Into a Vamprie" Giles cleared his throat.

"It seems Angel slept with her. He did not lose his soul, but she somehow became pregnant. She had to stake herself for the baby to born. It seems everyone wanted this baby for some demonic reason or another and in the end Westley betrayed Angel, stole the baby and somehow the baby and some Holts character from Angels past were sucked into a hell dimension".

Spike's stool scraped across the floor as he pushed it back. "HOLTS?" Xander didn't even grab for the crossbow, everyone was sort of in shock.

It was then that he noticed Buffy standing in the door way, hand to her mouth, eyes wide, glassy with un ushered tears.

Spike was surprised that when he went to her she didn't push him away, even when he engulfed her in his arms.

He felt his heart surge with joy as Buffy let him comfort her. Something under normal circumstances he would never be able to do.

"I have to help him" Buffy whispered brokenly and Spike felt his hope nose dive. He had to hand it to her, she really knew how to cut a guy down.

**A/N Please read and review! I hope to have a longer chapter up soon!**


	3. Connor

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! As anyone who's posted a story on here knows its the best form of inspiration! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and where the fic is headed!!!**

**CONNER**

Angel felt his rage flare up again as he saw through the Summer's window Spike embrace Buffy. He could see her tears and it twisted his gut, even though part of him still wanted to punish her.

He should have listened to Cordilia. He was still to raw from losing Connor. When the dreams had first started it was just glimpses, images.

But they had steadily grown into a scene, which left him in no doubt of what Buffy's relationship with Spike had become.

It was a burning desire in him to find out if what he'd seen in his dream was true, he'd been deaf to Cordilia's protests, grim in his determination. He'd lost his son, damned if he would lose Buffy too.

He had no excuse for his behaviour when he found them. Nor could he find it in himself to be sorry.

It had taken this for him to realise that he could lose her. With Solider boy he knew there was no chance of losing her, so he had allowed it. But Spike, Spike could be different.

Snapping open the annoying Cell Phone Cordilia had made him take he dialled the Hyberian's number. He was just about to hang up after the seventh ring when a breathless Fred answered.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless"

"Fred, I need to speak to Cordy, it's urgent" Angel knew his tone was curt but couldn't seem to put a lid on his anger.

"Oh, Angel, are you ok? Giles rang, he said-"

"Fred" Angel interrupted what he knew would be a ramble.

"Where is Cordilia?" There was a significant pause.

"She's on her way to Sunnydale with Lorne and Gunn. I was just about to leave myself. I had to stay behind and finish a case."

Angel hung up, not trusting himself to speak. That was all he needed. The voices of reason.

He knew he couldn't talk to Buffy yet, he didn't know what he'd do. He went back to the mansion and found it pretty much the same except for all the extra dust.

He could see the sun starting to come up and closed the curtains tighter before starting to go through the Tai Chi moves, trying to silence the anger burning in him before his crew from LA showed up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on pumkin can't you put some more lead on the peadle?"

"I'm going as fast as possible Lorne, I'm well aware of the time frame we're in" Cordelia replied to Lornes panicked voice.

They'd been driving a while and everyone was testy, knowing exactly what Angel was capable of doing. Ever since the phone call from Giles, their denial had been smashed.

They had convinced themselves that Buffy would never be with Spike and they were worrying for nothing. They couldn't hide behind that rational anymore, more's the pity.

"Well the sun's coming up now so there's not much damage he can do for a while" Gunn replied in from his sleeping position in the back seat.

"That's right!" Cordy exclaimed a little to brightly.

"But, it could already be to late! If Angel found Buffy and Spike together, who knows how he'd react!".

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way to Sunnydale, reflecting on the painful last few weeks and what the future had in store for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dawn continued to eat her cereal, deliberately ignoring Buffy's attempts to talk to her. There was a knock at the door and she jumped up.

"That'll be Xander to take me to school. At least I can rely on him" Buffy rolled her eyes following Dawn to the door.

Last night after everyone had left, Buffy had just lied in bed going over the night in her head. Every time she thought about Angel and what he'd seen she felt slightly queasy.

It wasn't as if he had any claim on her. He dumped her. He left her. But that didn't ease the ache in her heart when she though of how she'd hurt him, not to mention the whole array of emotions that came with finding out he had a son, _to Darla_.

Part of her longed to talk to Spike about it all, she knew his point of view would be frank and honest. But she knew he couldn't look at this situation objectively.

Everything between her and Spike was out in the open now and that scared her more than she could say. Now that everyone knew there would be expectations.

When it had only been them, there had been no rules, no strings, no regrets. All that was about to change, she feared. For the worse.

Dawn opened the door and Buffy grimaced as she realised it wasn't Xander, it was Cordelia, flanked by a good looking black man and a green demon with red horns.

"Hey Dawny! Xanders out the front waiting for you, he pulled up at the same time as us. I told him not to come in, cause well – I didn't really want to talk to him. So off you go!" Dawn gave her a scathing look and bumped her hard on the way out the door. _That's my girl,_Buffy though smiling to herself.

"Well, that was rude" Cordy exclaimed barging in.

"Buffy this is Gunn and Lorne. Fred will be here tonight some time". Buffy led everyone into the Kitchen after exchanging hello's with the two men who were clearly eyeing her up, wondering if all the stories they'd heard about her were true.

"I thought you'd be, I dunno, bigger or something" Buffy handed Gunn a coffee.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Cordelia?" Willow had walked into the Kitchen and the two girls embraced awkwardly.

"So how was your trip?" Willow asked, trying to break the awkward silence and glancing sideways at Buffy.

"Where's Angel" Cordelia interrupted staring accusingly at Buffy.

"You haven't hurt him have you?"

"Angel attacked Spike and I actually" Buffy started bravely trying to ignore the scathing look from Cordelia and the perceptive looks from the Gunn and Lorne.

"I'd say he'd be at the mansion, he still owns it after all" Cordelia picked up her bag.

"Well we'll go see him, make sure you haven't totally put him totallyover the edge" Suddenly with out warning Cordelia flew back against the bench, screaming and holding her head.

"Connor, Oh my God, CONNER!" Finally she stopped screaming long enough to snap open her eyes. She looked directly at Buffy.

"Dawn is the Key" Then Cordelia fainted dead away into Lornes arms. Gunn and Lorne both looked at Buffy, "What's a Key?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know and hit the submit review button! Thanks!**


End file.
